1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a composite switch device mountable to the steering shaft or column of automobiles, and more especially to a connecting terminal for the composite switch device.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Recently, in view of advances in human engineering to make simple a driver's handling of operational switches in an automobile, a single composite switch integrally composing a turn indication switch, a lighting switch, a wiper switch and a washer switch is usually mounted to a steering shaft or column of an automobile, eliminating the need for providing each of switches mentioned above independently to the steering shaft or column of the automobile. However, the mounting of such switches to the steering shaft has thus been made quite complex.
Referring to a conventional composite switch as shown in FIG. 1, a coupler 1 is shown adapted to be connected to a mating coupler connected to an electric power source (not shown). Lead wires for connecting the terminals between the coupler 1 and each of a plurality of switches 2 such as a turn indication switch, lighting switches, a wiper switch and a washer switch.
In such a conventional construction, the lead wires 3 and crimpers 4 for crimping or enveloping many of the lead wires 3 are inevitably necessary. Further, the number of lead wires 3 is increased in accordance with the number of the switches 2 thereby increasing the chance that errors will be introduced into the wiring of the lead wires 3.